Bloody Painter
"Don't be scared about tomorrow...because there will be no Tomorrow." ''- Helen '''Helen Otis '''known by many as "'The Bloody Painter'" is a playable Creepypasta character in FightZone. He is a scrapper that uses an array of killing tools to his advantage in battle. He is a Scrapper and an Agility User. His accessories are his Paintbrush Knife and his Notebook. Biography On a '''normal day '''at school, a girl named '''Judy '''lost her'watch'. Helen '''decided not to help her', and went back to one of his drawings. Suddenly, a boy named Ben '''saw something in '''Helen's bag. Ben took it out, and saw that it was the watch. Judy flipped '''out, '''blaming '''Helen that he stole the watch. Helen '''tried to tell her that he didn't do it, but no one believed '''him. Sadly, that made him a victim of bullying. One day, Ben came back and this time took his '''notebook, and''' tore up''' his drawings. That made Helen very upset. He couldn't hold it in anymore, so he punched '''him. But Helen '''isn't strong like him, so he got beatenvery badly. Couple months later, he got a''' Facebook message''' from someone. He texted '''back to the person, asking who he is. It was '''Tom, a kid who was once bullied. They talked about being bullied, and Helen''' felt like he made a friend'. A couple days later, Tom '''asked Helen to meet him on the school roof top'. Helen agreed'''and went to the school roof top '''the next day. When he got there, Tom told him that he framed Helen with Judy's watch. They both fought, and Tom fell off the roof. Helen tried to save him, but he didn't have the strength to save him. This made his bullying worse, because people said that he killed Tom, or didn't save him. Later that night, Helen lost it. He believed that Tom''' deserved to die', and '''believed that the others deserve to die as well'. He killed everyone who bullied him, under the name Bloody Painter. Appearance Bloody Painter is tall, with messy brown hair. He wears a pale white mask with black circles to support his eye holes and It has a painted on smile made of blood. He wears a thick blue jacket with a yellow smiley face pin on his lapel. He wears black slacks and black loafers that hide white socks. Powers & Abilities KNIFE Mode * 'Knife Throw: '''Helen steps forward and tosses his knife in a straight line forward, if it connects, it deals light damage. Meter burning it while close to an opponent will cause him to take out the knife and slash them across the chest. * '''Impale: '''Helen holds his knife close to his chest and dashes forward, stabbing the opponent in the chest. Meter burning it has him push the knife all the way in before pulling the knife out and flipping backward. * '''Knife Dash: '''Helen points his knife forward and dashes forward, slashing around him as he does, meter burning it has him spin around quickly in a knife tornado, knocking enemies backward. * '''Dead Meat: '''Helen jumps backward and then dashes forward quickly, slashing through an enemy and landing behind them. Meter burning it has him jump at the opponent and stab them again, dealing more damage. PAINT Mode * '''Pentagram: '''Helen paints a pentagram on the floor in blood, if an enemy steps on it a demon pops up and grabs the opponent, stunning them, meter burning it has the demon pull them into the pentagram and dealing damage before throwing them out of the pentagram. * '''Blood Circle: '''Helen Paints a symbol made of blood in front of him before punching it and sending a giant fist made of blood and veins appears from the symbol and hits the opponent, meter burning it has the hand choke the opponent and slam them down. * '''Demon's Mark: '''Helen paints a symbol made of blood above him that turns into a large droplet of blood that flies from the mark and lands on an opponent, washing them away, meter burning it has a hand made of blood grab the opponent and crush them before throwing them close to Helen. * '''Buckets of Blood: '''Helen grabs his bucket full of the opponents blood and pours it on the opponent, dealing good damage, does more damage the more blood meter you have, meter burning it has him jam the bucket on the opponent's head and kicks the opponent over. Gear Moves KNIFE Mode * '''Angled Dead Meat: '''Helen jumps backward and dashes at an upward diagonal angle, trying to hit airborne opponents. Meter burning it has him stab the knife into their chest and ride them down back to the ground. (''Replaces Dead Meat) * 'Airborne Dead Meat: '''Helen jumps backward in midair and dashes at a downward diagonal angle, trying to hit grounded opponents. Meter burning it has him tackle them to the ground and stab them in the chest (''Adds Airborne Dead Meat) * 'Roulette: '''Helen steps forward while throwing his knife forward slightly, having it constantly spin around in midair before coming back to his hand. Meter burning it has him step forward and throw out a weaker but faster version of the move. (''Adds Roulette) * 'Lunge: '''Helen jumps forward in an arc motion, if he lands on the opponent he stabs the opponent repeatedly while they're on the ground. Meter burning it has him jump upward and then landing on the opponent before stepping off them. (''Adds Lunge) PAINT Mode * 'Blood Circle (Airborne): '''Helen paints a circle of blood in midair, causing a giant arm made of blood and veins to launch from the circle and hit midair opponents, meter burning it has the arm smash downward and crush opponents. (''Adds Blood Circle (Airborne)) * 'Akuma: '''Helen paints the kanji for Akuma (悪魔'') in the air in front of him, causing a demon to spawn and tackle the opponent to the ground, trapping them, meter burning it has the demon to explode and allowing for juggle combos. (Adds Akuma) * 'Blood Trap: '''Helen paints a symbol made of blood on the ground in front of him, if an enemy steps over it, they will become trapped via chains wrapping around them, meter burning it has the chains tighten and deal some damage before launching them backward. (''Replaces Pentagram) * '''Tons O' Fun: '''Helen tosses his currently empty paint bucket into the air and summons a bloody bat, hitting the bucket straight toward the opponent. Meter burning it has the bucket pour blood on an opponent that gets hit by the bucket. Character Trait * '''Style Switch: '''Helen flips his knife around, switching between KNIFE Mode and PAINT Mode. In Knife Mode he attacks quickly with knife swipes and similar attacks. In Paint Mode his attacks are slower but he can drain enemies health if he has caused bleeding via knife attacks. Drawing out blood fills up a blood meter that shows how much "paint" he can use for specials. Super Move * '''No Tomorrow: '''Helen dashes forward and slices the opponent across the chest, causing them to start bleeding. He puts the bucket underneath them, catching as much blood as possible. He dips a finger into the blood and painting a smile across their face, causing a large monster to come out of their mouth and throttle them before tossing them to the ground, ending the move. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Males Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Slender's House